The Door that should never have been opened
by DanPhantom1
Summary: Summary: Tired of her boring life with her ghost hunting parents, Samantha "Sam" Manson finds a door that leads to a much better life, but is it as great as it seems? And what's with the silent biker and his klutzy friend? Read on to find out
1. The Creation

**DanPhantom1: NOE! PICK SOMEONE TO READ THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Noe: So, who wants to say the disclaimer**

**Danny: I'll do it**

**Dash: No way Fen-turd, let a real man do it**

**Vlad: Preposterous, allow me to read it**

**Technus: AHAHA I TECHNUS WILL READ IT!**

**Noe: You know what, Sam you do it!**

**Other guys: What?!**

**Sam: Alright, DanPhantom1 does not own Danny Phantom, the movie Coraline, or anyone of us.**

**Noe: Thanks Sam alright let's begin the story**

**Chapter one: The creation**

It was nightfall in a place long since forgotten, through the window a small doll floated into a room, this dall had long blue hair, black buttons for eyes, a glowing eye yellow colored raincoat with a pair of yellow wellington boots, a orange with blue striped shirt, and blue jeans that were sewed on. The doll continued to float until some thin, and I truly mean thin fingers picked it up and gently place it on a desk filled with all sorts of items.

The hand the fingers belonged to grabbed some scissors and cut the clothes off the doll The fingers then gently picked at the hair and pulled it off with a gentle tug, then two more fingers came to the button eyes and easily pulled them off. Suddenly a device came to the mouth and easily ripped up the stitches, the hand returned once again and pulled the stuffing inside the doll out and then pulled the doll inside out until it looked as if it were new. Then the hand placed the doll on the desk and the owner began to look and see what it could use

The owner found some interesting sand like stuffing that it began to stuff inside of the doll until it was full. Then it took out some black thread and began to sew the mouth shut being careful enough not to mess up, the hand then opened up a drawer and found some shiny black buttons and began to sew them on, the hand then began to place some raven black hair on the doll making sure it went on just right. It then cut some black cloth and began to sew some clothes for the doll as the owner hummed to herself, The owner then held up the doll and then sent it on it's way out of the window. The doll now had black hair that went into a ponytail, it wore a low cut shirt that had a purple on it's side oval in the center, it had a black with green plaid skirt, Purple nylonic socks that went all the way up, and had black with grey on the bottom boots. The owner smiled, "I'll be waiting, Sam Manson." as the doll flew off to God knows where.


	2. The Silent Biker

**DanPhantom1: DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Noe:Who shall I pick this time?**

**Sam: Don't look at me, I read the first chapter**

**Noe: hmm, let's let a male read it this time**

**Dash: Let me read it!**

**Vlad: Allow me boy!**

**Danny: I'll read it!**

**Noe: Go ahead Danny**

**Danny:**** DanPhantom1 doesn't own Coraline or Danny Phantom.**

**Noe: Thanks and now Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, in a quiet area, there was a old house. This house was painted with two coats of pink paint, but had been worn out due to rain and age. The house was known as the pink palace, it was once a large manor for many a rich person, but had changed into something similar to an apartment.

The top floor belonged to a man from Russia named Vladimir Masters, he was a man in his fourties, he had silver gray hair that went into a ponytail on the back of his neck, he had the posture of an aristocrat, Vladimir was once a great performer for the Russian circus. He was currently exercising on the roof counting, "Raz, dva, tri, chetyre! Raz, dva, tri, chetyre*!" suddenly the sound of a horn startled him, "Tikho vam parshivyy pridurok !*" he hissed as he began to leap down the roof.

The middle now belonged to a man named Jack Manson, a large man who constantly wore a orange jumpsuit, he made millions in hunting ghost back at his old home called Amity Park which was a ghost town, literally. He was married to a young but incredibly strong woman named Madeline "Maddie" Manson, a redhead who like her husband constantly wore a jumpsuit, only hers was blue and clung to her hourglass figure like a perfect glove clings to a hand. They watched with pride as the workman continued to make this middle house their home.

The bottom level belong to a couple name Pamela and Jeremy Forcible. They were once famous performers for Broadway, but have long since abandoned the passion of acting for the finer and more fancier things. Some might say they are so preppy it's almost as if they were the puppets of some deity that never made himself known. Pamela went outside to walk one the dogs they owned when she saw the workers, smiling and waving at them.

Meanwhile, in the shadows someone was watching the van and the workers. The person was quite tall, wore a dirty white shirt and a biker's coat, had greasy blond hair, and had green eyes. His name was Johnny 13, he unfortunately couldn't speak due to an bike accident, all he could do was lean back on the side of his bike and watch with curiosity.

The sound of the door opening startled him, he turned to see a young teenage girl come out, she had black hair that went into a ponytail, she wore a low cut shirt that had a purple on it's side oval in the center, she had a black with green plaid skirt, Purple nylonic socks that went all the way up, and had black with grey on the bottom boots. Her name was Sam Manson, she was the child of Jack and Maddie. However, unlike her father and mother she wasn't interested in ghosts or ghost hunting, but much rather liked Goth and Dark things, she was as one would say "A raven doomed to a family of pigeons."

He watched a she plucked a branch from a nearby bush and began to walk around.

He hopped on his bike and began to follow at a safe distance, she was near the mountain area when he caught up but due to his wheels still turning some rocks fell to her feet, "Hello? Who's there?" She called out only for whatever it was (Johnny) not to reply, she then grabbed one of the rocks and tossed it up the hill only for a cat nearby to get hit and groan in pain. Frightened by this she ran as he followed close behind. He then was behind her as she looked around now scared out of her gothic wits.

He decided to get her attention by revving up the bike engine causing it to roar, scaring her as she turned to see what it was. When she saw Johnny to say she was pissed was an understatement, "You almost scared me to death you greasy haired jerk!"

He was offended, "(Greasy?)" he asked in sign language, unfortunately she did not know sign language and sighed at his response, "I'm just looking for an old well, know it?" He nodded, but she didn't realize that he was nodding and asked, "Not talking, huh?"

She then gripped the branch into both hands and chanted, "Magic dowser magic dowser, show me THE WELL!" the only response she got was the sound of a horn. She turned to she what it was and what she saw shocked her.

**Author Note:**

**I know many of you hate cliffhangers, but I couldn't resist. Don't worry Danny aka the klutzy friend will appear in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Don't forget to R and R, I accept creative critism but no flames.**

**-DanPhantom1**

**Translation:**

***One, Two, Three, Four! ****One, Two, Three, Four!**

***Quiet you lousy moron!  
**


	3. The Klutzy Friend

**Noe: So who wants to read the disclaimer this time**

**Desiree: Shall I read it?**

**Noe: Why not, go ahead**

**Desiree: The author of this fanfiction does not own Danny Phantom or the motion picture known as Coraline**

**Noe: uh...thanks**

Standing on a nearby ledge was a person, this person wore a black coat and was a bike similar to Johnny's but was smaller. This person was wearing a skull mask and was watching the girl with interest before driving directly toward her, she screamed, "Get away from me!" She said as she swung the stick at the being only for it to miss and for the person to jump onto a tree stump leaving the bike in the dirt. The person looked through some binocular attached to the mask before taking it off and revealing it or rather himself

The boy inside of the mask was about Sam's height, he had black raven hair that partially covered up his face, and had sky blue eyes. He seemed confused as he picked up the stick Sam had prior to the encounter and he began to examine it, "Let me guess Texas or Utah, right?" She looked at him, "Huh?", "You're from somewhere dried up and barren, right?" He then handed her the stick, "I've heard of water-witching before but I don't get it, I mean it's just a branch."

She glared before punching his arm, "It's a dowsing rod. I don't like begin stalked not by psycho nerds..." Johnny tilted his head in confusion, she repeated the action as she continued, "...or their creepy friends!"

The boy smiled, "Actually he's my cousin, you see my dad, Dan died in an biking accident with Johnny's father and we've been looking out for each other ever since, oh and due to some incident a while back he can't speak anymore so he taught me sign language so we can communicate."

She sighed not really caring, "Look, I'm from Amity Park.", "You mean that ghost filled town north of here?" he asked, "Yeah and if I'm some "Water Witch" then where's the well?" He pointed at her feet, "If you stomp too hard, you'll fall in it." She gasped

He then removed some of the dirt and said, "It's supposed to be so deep that if you fell to the bottom and looked up, you'd see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day." She smirked, "Huh."

Danny then looked and saw the moving van that was still there and smirked, "I'm surprised she let you move in, Johnny's girlfriend Kitty owns the Pink Palace. She won't rent to people with kids." Sam looked at him with confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not allowed to talk about it, I'm Danny, Danny Fenton." She shook his hand, "Danny?" He sighed, "Not my idea of course, especially since many think I'm just like my dad which caused me to get kicked out of every school I've gone to. So, what did you get saddled up with?"

She frowned, "I wasn't saddled with anything, it's Sam" he turned to her, "Samantha what?" She gave him a death glare as she finished, "_SAM,_ Sam Manson" He then walked up to Johnny as he said, "It's not scientific but I heard that an ordinary name like Samantha can lead to ordinary expectations of that person."

She glared at him but wasn't able to say nothing as a feminine voice rang out, "Danny, Johnny!" Johnny gasped, "(Oh crud, it's Kitty!)" Danny didn't see Johnny's warning because at the moment he tried to warn Danny, Sam smirked, "I think I hear someone calling you Danny."

He gasped, "W-what I didn't hear...oh I definitely heard someone DANny!" He was about to argue when the voice rang out only it sounded a bit annoyed, "Danny! Johnny!" He whispered, "Oh shit, it's Kitty."

Johnny face palmed himself as he got on his bike,"Great to meet a Amity Park water witch, but I'd wear gloves next time." She glared, "Why?", "Because that dowsing rod of yours? It's poison oak." She then dropped it as Danny rode off, she glared as Johnny, shaking his head rode off.

She then went to the well hoping to see how deep it is by peeking through, only to see darkness. She then grabbed a nearby stone and dropped it into one of the holes and waited to hear a sound, it was 30 seconds later when she heard it, causing her to gasp.

**Author's note:**

**DanPhantom1: Another Chapter done.**

**Noe: Why do you keep making me say or pick someone to say the disclaimer?**

**DanPhantom1: Because I said so, now shut up!**

**Johnny: Why am I the cat, also do I get my powers back at all?**

**DanPhantom1: You'll just have to wait and see**

**Dan: Why am I the brat's father?**

**DanPhantom1: Because I already made Jack and Maddie her parents**

**Danny: Do I have my powers?**

**DanPhantom1: Like I said to Johnny wait and see.**

**Don't forget to Read and Review, and like last time I accept creative criticism but no flames, I'm not Ember!**

**Ember: Hey!**

**DanPhantom1: Just kidding, sheesh!**


	4. The doll

**Noe: Is it disclaimer time?**

**DanPhantom1: Yeah, you say it this time**

**Noe: Alright, DanPhantom1 doesn't own Danny Phantom**

**DanPhantom1: Good boy!**

**Noe: I'm not a dog!**

The next day was worse for Sam, the poison oak got to her hand and it was driving her mad. Her parents were busier than ever and it was raining outside. She sighed as she began to hang little bat window ornaments on the kitchen window.

She looked and saw her mother on the computer, 'Probably looking up ghosts' she thought to herself as she continued to hang up the plastic bats. "I almost fell down a well yesterday mom!" She said out loud. Her mother simply nodded as if she said something good, "I could've died!" She said, hoping to get her attention.

"That's nice." Her mother said, not even caring, Sam then saw the rain outside and asked, "So, can I go out? It's perfect weather for gardening!" Her mother shook her head, "No Sam, rain makes mud, mud makes a mess." She sighed, "But Mom, I want stuff _growing _when my friends come to visit. Isn't that why we moved here?" Maddie sighed, "Something like that..." She then smirked and pointed at her neck brace, "...but then, we had the accident." Sam glared at her, ever since that damn car accident her mother's been rubbing it in whenever she didn't get her way like she thought Jack and Sam pushed her into the vehicle-that-injured-her's way.

"It wasn't _my _fault you hit that truck...I never said it was." Maddie finished, Sam sighed, "I can't believe it, you and dad got paid to hunt ghosts and you hate dirt." She said with a hint of venom. Maddie sighed, "Sam, I don't have time for you right now. And you still have unpacking to do. LOTS of unpacking!" She said not even trying to hide her annoyance.

As if fate really hated Sam, Jack walked in, "Hey hey, Sammy-kins. Check out my latest ghost hunting inventions, the Fenton thermos and the Specter Deflector. Guaranteed to weaken and repel any ghost that comes into direct contact with you and the thermos is guaranteed to catch the ghosts you weaken." He said with a smile. She faked hers as she said, "I'd love to see how they work Dad, but I gotta get upstairs and unpack...or explore as the situation varies."

Maddie then raised a brow, "Oh Sam I forgot. This came for you." She handed something wrapped in foil, Sam looked and saw a note, it read:

**Hey Sam,**

**Found this in Kitty's truck.**

**Look familiar?**

**-Danny**

**P.S. Don't ever call me DANny, again!**

She smirked as she unwrapped the thing inside, to see herself...as a doll, "Huh, a little me? That's weird." Jack looked as his daughter with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?" She sighed, "A gift from _Dan_ny and I'm way too old for dolls." She said as she began to explore the house with the doll in hand.

Meanwhile, in a place long since forgotten a dark figure smiled as it began to take a new form. "Soon Sam Manson, soon." it said with a smile


End file.
